Jordan
Jordan (NPC) There are two different Jordans in the Legend of Leroy, one is a playable character, and the other is an interactable NPC. The non playable jordan can be found in the Library, where he will offer to revive your party, heal any damage and restore all mana for 30 memes. Alongside this he will appear and various points in the game, usually to make a smart arse remark or break the fourth wall before disappearing again. His sprite in game is a man wearing a large cloak with a hood covering his face. *'Quotes:' *"Hello Hello, 30 memes and i'll revive your whole party" -Whenever spoken to NPC Jordan will respond with this *"Now fuck off" -After having your party revived Jordan (Playable Character) The other Jordan is likely the first character that the player will interact with, as he begins on screen at the start of the Game. When spoken to, Jordan will prompt the player if they would like to take the Gay Test. The player does not have to take the Gay Test, however to unlock Jordan as a member of the party, one must successfully complete the test. After completing the test the player will be rewarded with 1 Vodka (or 2 if they complete the test on their first try) after which Jordan will disappear and be available in the Library. His sprite in game is a man wearing a suit with wavy brown hair. Jordan is a reliable character with a good mix of offensive abilities and enemy debuffs. * Quotes: * "Ready to go?" -When interacted with in the Library * "Lets fuck some shit up" -When selected for the party * "Had enough of me yet?" -When interacting with Jordan's placeholder in the Library * "Don't forget about me, i can only last so long around these people" -When selected to wait at the Library Abilities * VAC Ban (40 MP): has one of four effects that is randomised: Paralyse, Stun, Silence, or Nothing. * 2000 Ping (35 MP): debuffs all enemies Agility for 5 turns, with a 25% chance to stun as well. * Meme Street (60 MP): Hits an enemy 5 times for good damage * WOKE (40 MP): Does one of 10 effects based on which number the player chooses, listed below # Bankai: Jordan heals himself of some damage, this also upgrades his abilities, making them more effective # Punishment: Jordan drains HP from an enemy # League of Legends: Jordan hits all enemies once for high damage # Razcock: Jordan attacks an enemy several times, each of these attacks also has a chance to bleed the enemy # Lochsport Spirit: Jordan becomes unkillable for 2 rounds # Enforce Racial Equality: Jordan raises the Mana of all allies # This Is Your Captain: All allies can make 2 moves each round # Egg Flip: Low accuracy single target attack for extreme damage if successful # Dragonforce: High damage attack to all enemies # The Boat Bus: Mana cost for allies moves is lowered Ultimate Abilities Jordan has 2 ultimate abilities, one of which is a powerful enemy party debuff, the other of which does exactly what you would expect it to. * Admin Abuse (75 TP): ''"Wow, What an asshole" ''Has a 90% to paralyse all enemies * Surrender: (100 TP) ''"Instantly loses the game" ''??? Trivia * Jordan has several unique interactions with other characters who do Math Methods, usually reminding someone that they do methods. * Jordan has a few unique interactions with Matthew based on the Racial Equality religion. Return to Main Page